Kingdom of Herobrine 1: Griefers' Downfall
by NinTevens
Summary: Minecraftia has turned into a shell of what it once was. Can two average players defeat a tyrant who goes by the name of Herobrine? WIP Rated T for Violence and Cursing.
1. Smells of the Rebellion

**Chapter 1: Smells of a Rebellion.**

* * *

Minecraftia: A land of sprawling life, happiness, and creativity. The people who lived there, Users, could do anything they pleased. They could build many things, the possibilities were is what it once was.

When Notch, the original supreme ruler of MineCraft, left his throne, he left it to Jeb, a well trusted person. However, chaos broke out. Herobrine wanted the throne for his own, what with Notch gone. Him and Jeb struggled for years, when finally, Herobrine defeated Jeb. He spared him, and made him The Programmer. Jeb was to add in things he wanted-his ultimate weapon.

Soon, a tyranny was forged. All Users had to obey his law, otherwise...they were visited by Them, known as Griefers. They are Anti-Notch believers, and Herobrine's Elite soldiers. They are Users turned evil via travel through Herobrine's torture chamber. No one can rebel. Each user is set to a specific job, such as Miners and Lumbermen. No one is given armor, or a weapon. There are few rebellions.

"Curses...no Diamond yet.I need it to feed myself." Said one user, Tevens."Why in the name of-"Everyone gasped. Saying Notch's name is forbidden in this new age."-Err...anti-coolness do we do this?"Everyone calmed down, and the few guards who came down had laughed and walked away.

"We just have to.", His friend Selrahc replied.,"If they were to allow us to be free, why would we be wearing their leash?"He pointed at the tie he laughed.

"Ha, good one. Suppose you put it on just for that pun?"

"Yup."Selrahc threw the tie to his left. The bell rang, and their shift ended.

"Seeya later."Selrahc said, and before Tevens could reply, he muttered"Meet me at my house tonight."and walked sighed, knowing it might just be another idea of walked off to his was a nice little house, built out of wood,cobble, and tiny patches of dirt skewed around the house.

He walked inside, and placed his pick in his chest. He would have to talk to his friend Selrahc later, but he could rest for now. He grabbed a porkchop from another chest, munched on it, and then went to rest. He then woke up by 9:00 PM, realising he had to meet his friend. He snuck out the front door and looked for his friend's house.

He ran through the gravel streets, until he found was made completely of dirt and cobble. He wasn't poor, he had just been attacked by Griefers many times.  
"Come in, to my mansion...or anti-mansion." Selrahc said. Tevens laughed, and continued into the house. There was a new wooden wall in there, which he liked."I guess you told me to come here so you could show me this wall?"Tevens asked his friend.

"Not exactly..." Selrahc replied. He then placed a lever on one of the cobble blocks and pulled it. The wall opened, and revealed a ladderway."But...what?" Tevens replied, laughed."follow me, I need to show you this."They climbed down the ladder, and he destroyed the lever, doing the same before the door could close. When they got to the bottom, Tevens was amazed."It's...a lab..armory...training room...thing..what?" Selrahc laughed." Yes...I have spent a long time hoarding Iron, making armor and swords." Tevens then saw his chests...filled with various things found within the monsters outside of the kingdom walls.."How would you get outside of this kingdom?Herobrine's guards should have brainwashed you and made you into a Griefer by now."Selrahc responded by pulling out an item he had never seen before." A Cheat Device. It allows you to hack programming into whatever User has access to codes, it's how griefers use TNT Carts...this idiot dropped his. It has very little on it, but...it is useful."He said, in answer to Tev's befuddled looks.

He then pressed a blue button and muttered something. Instead of Selrahc, a creeper was infront of Tevens. He freaked out, then there was a blue light and Selrahc was standing in front of him."I used a Mob Disguise cheat on me to look like any mob in the world...makes it easy to get past the guards."Tevens then said,"Why are you showing me all this...?" Selrahc grinned."Becuase...we will start the rebellion. Herobrine needs to be taught a lesson, and if Notch isn't around to help, than we will do it ourselves."He then started putting on his Iron Armor, and donned an Iron sword."Grab the other set...we need to make haste. The guard is on their way...I activated the curse when I said Notch." "Curse?"Tevens asked." Don't ask..."Selrahc replied. We then heard knocking upstairs.

"Get into the escape cart."Selrahc said.

"But-my home-my job.."Tevens responded, not sure about this.

"Just get the hell in!"Selrahc yelled, as Griefers started climbing down the ladder. Tevens sighed and followed into the cart. The cart sped off in the other direction. As they headed off, they heard a distant explosion and saw a red light from the starting point. Selrahc sighed."It's a damn shame...all that farming and such..."The track stopped and the two got out. They were now in a cave, right outside a snow covered landscape. The two looked around.

"Are we-"

"outside of the kingdom."Selrahc finished for him."We need to gain the trust of the three outer kingdoms-convince them to join up together."Selrahc said.

"what are you talking about?The only kingdom is Herobrine's."Tevens said.

"Wrong. There are three kingdoms other than Herborine's...The Testificates',Endermen's, and, most notably, the Zombie Pigmen tribe.", Selrahc responded.

Tevens sighed." I guess I will just follow along with the plot...where will we go first?""Obviously, the easiest one. Testificates."


	2. Questing is Hard

Chapter 2:Questing is Difficult

* * *

"It's freezing out  
here..."Tevens muttered as they walked  
through the snow biome.  
"Don't worry. The Testificate  
village is just on the other side of  
this...shit..."Selrahc finished seeing  
what lay before him.

The town was in ruins.  
Testificates were huddling on the  
corners, their robes torn and frayed.  
The blacksmith building was flattened.  
Blood stained the floors. Iron Golems  
were just..sitting there, frozen in place.  
The two walked up to the only  
Testificate who's robes were not frayed  
and were a green color.

"What happened  
here?"Tevens asked.

"The...The Zombies...We  
were defenseless..."The villager  
responded.

"Err...isn't that what Iron  
Golems protected you from?"Selrahc  
asked, seeing how obvious it was.

"The-The Griefers...They  
disabled them...using a device...up  
from that cliff..."The villager replied.

Both Tevens and Selrahc  
looked up to see an entire fortress  
made of Stone Brick. It flew flags of  
which were shown in Herobrine's  
Kingdom, a bright gold with 5 red  
looked amazing, almost impenetrable.

"anyways, who are  
you?"Tevens asked.  
"Marl, the leader of this  
village."Marl replied.

"You have anything we  
could do?"Tevens asked.

"Yes, I have 3 things. One, we  
need you to get us some food. 2, I need  
you to teach the zombies a  
lesson...eliminate the last Giant,  
Gargantuar! 3, Destroy the Griefer  
fortress. Is this clear?"Marl looked at us  
with cold, but desperate eyes.

"Well, from the perspective  
of Gargantuar and Griefers, were  
fucked."Selrahc muttered.  
"Err...Giants?"Tevens asked,  
confused as ever.

"Giants were an old addition  
of-We-know-who-'s when he ruled this  
land. They were slowly killed out.  
Basically, a Giant...is a 50 foot Zombie  
with Major Steroids."Selrahc explained.

"Why can't you say Not-"

"TAAABBBBOOOOOOOO!"Selrahc  
yelled, before Tevens could finish  
saying Notch's name.

"Anyways,we will be glad to help you  
should probably get going on  
Gargantuar...where is he supposed to  
be?"Selrahc asked.

"Just over that valley, in the ridge...is a  
should be sitting on his  
throne somewhere in it."

The two left the village, and walked  
over to the was a gaping hole,  
leading towards the bottom of the  
world.. a few lights were visible from  
the top."How are we supposed to get  
down?"Tev asked. Selrahc replied  
"Easy."and jumped.

"SEELLLLRRRAAAHHHC!NOOOO!IT  
SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"  
Tevens yelled in horror.  
Selrahc's voice echoed from the  
bottom."Quit your bitching there  
is water at the bottom."

Tevens quickly closed his eyes  
and jumped. He opened them to see he  
was halfway in the water.  
Selrahc,looking annoyed as ever,  
pointed to the entrance to the  
stronghold."We need to get in  
there...you have a sword right?"

Tevens checked to see his sheath was  
empty. He checked in the water, to see  
his sword was laying on the pool floor.  
Selrahc sighed."I told you to tighten the  
band around the sword,idiot."  
Tevens quickly dived in and  
grabbed his sword."Alrighty then...let  
us do this!"And then the both of them  
charged toward the entrance.

* * *

Herobrine sat upon his throne, thinking  
deeply. '_If these people don't stop _  
_misbehaving,then heads will roll...ahh. _  
_Who cares. They will roll anyways.' He _  
_thought to himself_.' The people had  
been pissed at him for quite a while  
now. They had been outside his castle,  
yelling into the window for a day now.

They were angered because of  
their"un-fair treatment" and because  
Selrahc's House had been destroyed,  
along with the death of Selrahc and  
another miner,Tevens.

"If only they knew..", He said to  
himself. He then watched as a Griefer  
from the Frost-Bite outpost entered the  
room. Adorned in an orange coat, the  
man looked uncomfortable in the heat  
of the castle.

"Well...what is it?"Herobrine  
said, impatient. The Griefer was  
nervous.

"Sir...we have spotted two  
users in the Testificate village. One is  
blonde, and wears one of the miner  
uniforms.. I could see it under the Iron  
chestplate. The other I couldn't make  
out well, but was busy being a badass.  
They fled into the ridge, where that  
monstrosity lives."The man said.

Herobrine thought for a  
second."General ChernVic Number 301,  
come with me."Herobrine  
smiled grimly and walked into a  
seperate nervous griefer  
followed him.

When they entered the  
room,they were greeted by a scientist.  
He got ignored,no matter how many  
times he tried to say"Hello" to the  
group. The two walked along to a  
purple block, floating in mid-air as a  
dropped item."Our Experiment...Plant  
it in the ridge and it shall kill the two in  
a few minutes..and get rid of the  
Monstrosity's stronghold."

The scientist, seeing what  
they were looking at, ran up in fear and  
said"But sir, it is unstable, and  
untested!We don't know what it wi  
-"The guy's sentence was cut off by a  
punch to the face."Look.I do not care if  
it will dissentegrate things...I AM STILL  
USING IT!"Herobrine yelled, frightening  
the scientist even more.

The scientist fell over, and  
replied"May I atleast stabiilize it?"By  
the time he opened his eyes, ChernVic  
and King Herobrine were already gone.

* * *

**Author's note:**  
**Oooh a Cliffhangar! What will happen to **  
**our heroes? What is this thing **  
**Herobrine was talkign about? Will it **  
**affect the adventure?**

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3!**


	3. StrongHold

Blood from the zombies flew through the air as our heroes ran through the stronghold, swords a Grabbed one and threw it into a creeper nearby, completely destorying 10 zombies with the then kicked a skeleton in the face, grabbed it's bow, and shot it to death, then threw the bow at another creeper, killing more zombies.

"Wow, since when did you become a total badass?", Selrahc asked, amazed by his sudden strength.

" .ADRENALINE!"Tevens yelled, grabbing a stone brick out of the wall and bashing a creeper's skull in with it.

Selrahc chuckled, and continued fighting off zombies smart enough NOT to get into Tevens's newly found but destructive path. He decapitated one, then the two ran farther , they found two chests. Selrahc opened one, while Tev ripped the lid off the then grabbed a Damond Sword, a torch, and what appeared to be oil. He then covered the sword in oil and lit it on fire.

"Congratulations!You have made a Fire-Aspect sword!With it you ca-"The guy talking died instantly, by Tev's new sword, and had the word 'Narrator' on his shirt. Selrahc looked concerned, then the man looked over, and said "Don't worry...I..have..1336 more lives left. The name's NinTeve-" Tevens then decapitated him and looted a cheat device off him.

"Okay,Tevens, are you on Steroids...? Because I swear you are way to strong and angry..at this moment."Selrahc said, concerned. Tevens then responded by busting the nearest door down with his and yelling"NOPE." Some Setoids then fell out of his pocket. Selrahc quickly swooped them up and threw them into a lava pit." DAMNIT!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!MY BAAABBIIEEES!" Tevens yelled, falling to the floor.

"Tev, your trying too hard. Last time, you were on a weakening drug and looked like a complete noob. Now, your on Steroids trying to show off as a badass. Go a little in-between next time..." Selrahc said helping him , what's the cheat device do?" Selrahc asked, curious. Tevens quickly pressed the center button, and felt wierd. Selrahc was now half his size. Now 1/4 of his size.

"Damnit Selrahc, don't become a midget on me!"Tevens yelled, looking at the now small selrahc. He now had to do what some users called 'Shifting' to fit in the room."Err...Tev...I'm not a midget. You are simply a giant.' Tevens looked to see he was indeed a giant. His clothes had become torn, and his Helmet had grown as well. So did his sword.

"Haha. Now lets see what happens...stay close behind me." Tevens said, running farther inwards. He trampled any mobs in his path, and Selrahc had to sprint to keep up. Finally, they trampled past some armored zombies and reached a throne room.

There, a giant zombie sat upon the thrown. He looked at Tevens, and asked,"So...you have come this far.. was it hard?"

"Hell no. being a giant just owned everything." Tevens responded. He then quickly shrank back to normal size, was in mid-air for half-a-second, then fell to the ground. He knocked over Selrahc in the process. The giant than began stomping towards them.

"SHIT." Both of them said in unison.

* * *

Herobrine walked along the pathway to his , a user was being put on trial for selling cheat devices. He sat on his throne, and stared into the crowd, shutting up all side conversations.

"Here comes the criminal...stand before your king!"The judge shouted. A man in frayed green cloth walked up to the king."Accussee's name: Marl Tungsten. Crime:Illegally giving away cheat devices to people who should not be in this world at all... and supporting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-At-All."He said. Marl, the Testificate leader, gulped as Herobrine smiled at him.

Hooray surprise ending to chapter three!

What will happen to Marl? Where it that block mentioned in the last chapter that would be thought to continue the story? Are Selrahc and Tevens screwed?

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 4!

NOTE: Sorry this is a short chapter... Expect to see another chapter tommorow or Thursday.


	4. Gargantuas

Gargantuas raised his fist and grabbed a column. He took it, and ripped it from the supports. The ceiling sort of shook. he then pounded it into the ground, aiming at Tev's and Selrahc's location. The two quickly jumped out of the way.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Selrahc yelled over to Tevens. He quickly looked around and noticed how the first hit had sort of shook a column loose."I have an Idea..." Tevens said. "What is the chance of survival?" Selrahc asked him.

"Honestly, 25%. We need to get him to hit the columns and make this part of the stronghold collapse. If we can run fast enough and position ourselves perfectly, we should just barely make it." The two nodded, and then ran near the next column. Gargantuas quickly roared and swung his column, and hit the one they were standing at.

The column shuddered, and fell over. Stone bricks started falling from the ceiling." One more should do it." Selrahc said, suddenly, Gargantuas stood, revealing the room to be twice his size. He then charged straight for the two. They gasped, and dodged in the direction of the door.

The final column fell over onto Gargantuas, almost crushing him. The ceiling then began caving in. The two ran for the exit, just barely making it.

"Eeerrrr...what is that?" Selrahc asked. The two looked to see a purple block... and it was growing. "I have a bad feeling about this.." Tevens said.

* * *

Herobrine looked out unto the city. He sighed, and turned around to see a man in shrouded robes staring at him."And who..are you exactly?"Herobrine asked.  
"Your end."The man replied, and pulled out two diamond swords.

* * *

How will this end? Will Herobrine fall at the hands of his assassin? What is that purple block? Find out more next time.


	5. Assassin's Creep

Herobrine Smirked,"Well,if it isn't an assassin. Who sent you?"

The assassin responded Coolly ,"Obviousssly, one of the people in the crowd were not happy with how Marl wasss thrown into jail. However, since you have been such a good boy, I shall give you the man's initials... They are M.8 ."

Herobrine laughed,"Really? His last name is a number? You have to be kidding me...Hey! Quit distracting me and die!"

An obsidian sword materialized in the king's hand, covered with purple fog. The king then charged straight at the assassin, in what would appear to be an inhuman speed. The assassin leaped into the air, just barely dodging the kill move. Herobrine was sent crashing into the wall. He quickly got up, his face now a burning red from anger, and two more swords materialized,not in his hands, but in mid-air. They flew straight at the assassin. The assassin reflected one, but the other one sliced his arm off and knocked him to the ground.

Herobrine saw that it was gushing oil, and went over to investigate. The man, however stood up again and a robotic voice said"EJECTING... ." Sure enough, the robes fell to reveal a robotic suit, with... a creeper driving? The Creeper then ejected, and was lighting up. It grinned at the king as it said,"Surprisse.." Then, the entire room exploded, sending Herobrine out the window.

The guards gasped in shock and ran to get Herobrine to the healers. They pulled a block of stone brick off him, when all of a sudden he stood up,"That...he will pay... I COME FOR YOU M.8 !" He yelled in anger. His eyes were glowing a bright red, and he was surrounded aby a black fog. He rose into the air, and disappeared, a nether portal floating in his place. The resulting shockwave caused by his anger had thrown the guards backwards and knocked out several of the castle windows.

The guards looked at each-other in awe, and one of them said,"I bet that anger of his will be the end of Minecraftia."

* * *

The purple block, which our heroes had been staring at for the past half hour, began spinning. The two heroes looked at it, then Selrahc yelled, "Duck!" and grabbed a nearby chicken, and sank to the ground, with the chicken on his head. Tevens ducked as lighting flew out of all sides of the block, then shrank. Selrahc pocketed it, whilst Tevens stared at him and said," That one would have worked, had it not been for the fact that ducks are extinct...Damn humans."

Selrahc then replied,"But some vision goggles make the chickens LOOK like ducks."

Tevens face-palmed and said," Then where are yours?"

Finally, Chapter 5!

* * *

Vision Goggles= Texture packs, for those who don't understand. Anyways,  
WTF just happened to Herobrine? What is that pruple block? WHO IS M.8? Who-

Tevens: Who cares?

Me: HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD NARRATE?

Anyways, find out in Chapter 6


	6. Griefer's Keep

**CH6:Griefer Fortress**

* * *

After a few minutes of mining, the two finally got out of the ridge, and headed towards the small Testificate Vilage.

"Wait a second, how the Nether is a few buildings an entire village?" Tevens asked Selrahc.

Selrahc pinched the bridge of his nose and said,"I forget how little you know. That little village is only part of the kingdom. The forest and snow cover a vast majority of Testificlus. I twas destroyed in a battle between Zombies and Endermen."

"..Why was I never told about this stuff?" Tevens asked.

"Because your a moron who got expelled from the museum after you lit the History exibit on fire with a homemade flint-and-steel."

Tevens failed to respond, so the two continued toward the village. When they got there, they saw that reconstruction had begone while they were away. The two walked across a stone-slab road to the Blacksmith building, where they met Marl on their first visit to the village. When they entered, they stood before a crime scene.

There were several bodies strewn across the floor, along with several Testificate CSIs, who were questioning witnesses.

"What in the name of the NoMinerLeftBehind Organization happened here!" Tevens blurted out.

"Marl's been kidnapped, it would appear. 14 injured, 5 dead. Kidnapper had fun in his escape. Headed in the direction of the Griefer's fortress, over there." The villager responded.

The two looked in the direction of the fortress, and then jumped out the window. They then noticed it was night.

"Here comes the monsters.." Selrahc muttered.

"Don't worry, my adrenaline will pump up whenever I get scared/angry." Tevens replied.

"I thought that was steroids?"Selrahc asked.

"That was just a .Shouldn' .Drugs." Tevens said, as though he was a robot as he said that.

"Dude...are you okay?" Selrahc asked, concerned for the fact that his friend seemed to be on drugs.

"4th wall." Tevens said. The two then rushed towards the keep, as mobs started to appear into the world. The two dodged multiple mobs, and tevens managed to catch a creeper on his sword, and flung it at the keep before it could explode.

Several griefers ran out of the keep to stop them, but them along with the doors were blown up by the creeper. They continued into the keep, dodging the attacks, and recieving them as well.

"DAMNIT THEIRS AN ARROW IN MY KNEE!"Tevens yelled, dodging swords after taking an arrow to knee.

"You used to be an adventurer like me, but the-"

"THEIR IS AN ARROW IN MY KNEE!" Tevens yelled back, before Selrahc could finish the sentence.

"I saved this from the Quanta-Cave." He responded emotionlessly, throwing a splash potion of healing at his friend. The two continued fighting, until the sand floor fell away, making all the Griefers fall to their deaths.

The sound of clapping came from above, and they looked up at a balcony to see a man in fancy garb with a pimp cane clappign for them.

"Bravo, bravo heroes. Too bad this performance will be your last." The man said in a rather british accent.

"Who are you?" Tevens yelled out as the arrow fell off his knee while it healed.

"Oh, have I not introduced myself? I am known to King Herobrine, as ChernVic 301. I'm an evil clone of the Hero of Chernolabarr."

"Okay, surprisingly even I am lost." Selrahc said to his friend.

"Why are you telling us this?" Tevens yelled, only be responded by laughter.

"Because, you won't be alive by the end of this day. Slay them, Vaarunus." ChernVic said as he walked off.

A four armed skeleton wielding two battle-axes jumped off the balcony and hissed at them.

"We're fucked." Selrahc said.

* * *

**Finally, I wrote up CH6!**  
**What the heck is going on? Where is Herobrine? WHAT IS CHERNOBARR!**

**Find out most of this crap in the next 3 chapters.**

**Tevens:Are you sure I can't speak as a narrator?**

**Me:No. You will have to take an arrow to the knee again, for even suggesting that.**

***Twang!***

**Tevens: AAAAAAAGGHHH THE PAIN!**


End file.
